vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosuzu Motoori
Summary Kosuzu Motoori (本居 小鈴, Motoori Kosuzu) is the main character of the print work Forbidden Scrollery. She lives in the Human Village and serves as a worker of the Suzunaan book renter. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 6-C. High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C with Night Parade Scroll Name: Kosuzu Motoori Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown, but younger than Akyuu Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can decipher any book with a touch, and can sense energies and emotions embedded in texts. Using the Night Parade Scroll she gains: Magic, Possession, Summoning, Creation (creates Tsukumogami at night), Absorption and Statistics Amplification (By absorbing Tsukumogami, it can continuously gain more power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Island level (While not much of a fighter, as a human, she should still be superior to Fairies). High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ with the Night Parade Scroll (The Youkai inside the Night Parade Scroll is stated and feared to be a threat to Gensokyo's balance of power, and it was capable of completely possessing Kosuzu) Speed: Likely FTL, possibly Massively FTL+ (Comparable to fairies), Massively FTL+ under the influence of the Night Parade Scroll (The Scroll's Youkai emerged before Marisa was able to react to it, kept up with Mamizou Futatsuiwa) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Comparable to Cirno) | Class 25 Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Island Class. Likely Large Star Class under the Night Parade Scroll's influence. Durability: Likely Island level (Should be able to survive attacks from fairies. Took a held back hit from Reimu). High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ under the Night Parade Scroll's influence (Mamizou had to shift into a copy of the Moon to dispel the Youkai) Stamina: Average, Superhuman with the Night Parade Scroll. Range: Standard melee range, many meters with Night Parade Scroll. Standard Equipment: The Night Parade Scroll Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Confident in herself to where it often lands her into danger, and thinks she knows more than most other people. She is frequently curious to a dangerous extent, and in spite of her confidence, she is cowardly at times. Mirrored text cannot be read with her ability. While under the influence of the Night Parade Scroll, the full Moon can dispel the scroll's effect, burning the scroll will also return her back to normal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Deciphering books with a touch: By the beginning of Forbidden Scrollery, she gained the power to decipher any writing, regardless of language, by simply touching it. However, this appears to only apply to reading, as she has difficulty writing in other languages. If the text has been mirrored, her ability will not work. * Reading Youkai Auras: As of chapter 16 in Forbidden Scrollery, her ability to decipher improved to where she could sense the energies and emotions within texts, which allowed her to distinguish between a forgery and a real text, and to identify demon books. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Protagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2